


Library Book

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: x6325 [5]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Consequences, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 Front Man, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Neal Caffrey & Bryce Larkin Are Twins, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plothole Fill, Protective Bryce, Scolding, Taser burns, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Peter isn't the only one being watched. And the Ultra-Boss really isn't pleased with what happened to Neal this time.
Series: x6325 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Library Book

Neal had no idea what to make of the fact that Kimberly Rice had just entered the office, spoken to Peter briefly, and then gave himself the double finger point. Bemused, Neal strode up the stairs and joined them in the conference room, taking a seat as far from Rice as possible. He still hadn't forgiven her for basically handing him to Wilkes last week.

To his surprise, instead of a new case, Rice started with an apology. "Caffrey, I'm here to say I'm sorry, for what went down last week."

Neal glanced at Peter, who looked just as surprised.

"It has been made clear to me that I took several unacceptable risks," Rice continued. "I used the fact that you were a consultant, and more specifically a criminal, to justify my actions. However, I never should have given you to Wilkes, I never should have allowed the operation to proceed with such a glaring blind spot, and I should not have sent you in without telling you what was happening. I did not mean to imply that your life was worth less than Lidnsey's, or an agent's, and I'm now aware that my actions could give that impression."

"Huh," Neal muttered, buying time to come up with some kind of response. He'd known that Peter and the others valued him less than an agent, and Rice had made it exceedingly clear that she barely valued him as an object. Still, hearing her say it out loud stung a little. Then there was the apology, which Neal had never expected to get from anyone. It was slightly baffling, and he felt wrong-footed, even though he was the one being apologized to.

"That's very big of you to admit," Peter finally said, breaking the silence for Neal.

Rice chuckled hollowly. "Not exactly. But there's nothing like being made to feel like scum yourself to realize you've treated someone else that way."

Neal couldn't imagine who would have yelled at Rice, other than maybe Peter, but she hadn't listened to Peter during the case, and he seemed just as surprised as Neal right now. He didn't really want to deal with Rice any more than he had to, but if he was going to be loaned out like this again he might as well play nice, just in case.

"Apology accepted," Neal said neutrally.

"Great!" Rice quickly got up and left. Peter remained behind, so Neal swung his chair around to face him.

"Any idea what that was about?"

"I have a suspicion," Peter said. "One of my bosses has been keeping an eye on your case. I was copied on a strongly worded memo to Hughes explaining that consultants are people, and are not to be loaned or checked out by other departments like a library book."

 _Oh._ Neal felt like kicking himself. Bryce had used that very comparison when he was ranting about the Wilkes thing. Neal had just let him blow off steam until he felt better, and then promised to have a doctor look at his taser burns after work today. He should have known Bryce was behind Rice's apology, though he had no idea how his twin had enough pull to boss around even Hughes.

"I also received my own phone call, pointing out that there's something I've been remiss in."

"Two apologies in one day?" Neal teased, "I'm not sure my heart can handle that."

"You might be closer to the truth than you think, unless you go to a doctor," Peter said gravely.

"What?"

"He pointed out — and I realized that he was right — that I never told you certain terms of your release. I know we've supplemented your monthly budget, but I never made it clear to you that, like in prison, you have health insurance through the State."

"Really?" This was the first Neal was hearing about that. Thankfully he didn't get sick often, but it would have been nice to know last week. The thugs that Pierce had called down on him had gotten in a few punches before Peter broke them up. Fortunately, Mozzie had a whole pharmacy's worth of surplus medical supplies tucked away in Saturday.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, sliding it across the table. "With everything else going on, I forgot that was in your file — I should have told you on day one, but your move to June's threw me for a loop. The card itself didn't arrive until a few weeks later and it got buried in my inbox."

Neal picked it up, recognizing it as an insurance card with his name on it. "Huh."

"Now, are you going to be good and go to the doctor's, or do I need to drag you?" Peter asked.

"I was actually already planning on going to the urgent care after work," Neal admitted. "I don't exactly have a regular GP picked out yet."

"One more thing to take care of," Peter agreed. "But for now I'll give you a ride. I actually need to know your medical history, in case you're injured on the job and I have to give it to the hospital on your behalf. It's standard procedure for agents to fill out a medical ID card that their partner can hand over. We also need to formalize the medical proxy paperwork; it would be easier if you assign it to me, but it can be anyone else you're comfortable with — who is also easily reachable and capable of getting to the hospital. It's yet another thing I should have done with you your first week, before you ever went into the field."

"So there's _slightly_ more paperwork for me than to check out a library book," Neal agreed, only a little bitter. It was frustrating to hear this reminder that even Peter had forgotten about the basics of having another life in his hands. Bryce had bitched about it, of course, but somehow hearing Peter admit it was worse. Neal was tempted to ask for El as his proxy, just to spite Peter, but he couldn't imagine pulling her out of a meeting or away from an event just to come take care of him.

Peter looked stricken at the comment, and Neal got the impression that he was not the only one who had heard Bryce's bitching on this topic. Not that he was one to talk — his own bosses in the CIA were just as callous with his life, as his false death could attest. Somehow, it didn't seem to matter if you were a Fed or a Con — the government was going to have you either way.

oOo

A few nights later when Bryce called for a friendly chat — no scolding involved — Neal actually asked. "How are you getting to Peter and people like Rice? I know you're behind these apologies."

"Moi?"

Neal huffed, choosing to focus on the dinner he was making rather than play the 'It wasn't me — it was my alias' game.

"You're no fun," Bryce finally decided.

"What can I say, long day at the office," Neal deadpanned.

"Well, if you're ever in trouble, you can ask for the Special Deputy to the Assistant Director of Criminal Investigations."

Neal whistled in appreciation. "That isn't just Hughes's boss — the ADIC is his boss's boss's boss! You're four steps higher than Peter."

"I'm the deputy of the guy four steps higher than Peter," Bryce corrected absently.

"And is that a real position, or…"

"It's a common CIA liaison position," Bryce explained. "The identity of the Special Deputy changes as needed, but since your release it's been Brian Anderson."

"Got it," Neal quickly memorized the name and rank. Bryce knew he wouldn't drop it casually, but in a desperate emergency or similar… "So, how do I reach Anderson, if necessary?"

"Extension 6325." Neal heard the smugness in his tone and knew there was more to that.

Mentally skimming through cyphers, Neal almost kicked himself at how simple it was. "Basic phone code, really? And spelling Neal?"

Bryce chuckled. "I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

Neal groaned — sometimes Bryce really was a dork.


End file.
